


What an Eggsy Wants

by astudyinotters753



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, embarrassed!Harry, perceptive!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinotters753/pseuds/astudyinotters753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote to cheer up my benevolent beta.  AKA, the one where Eggsy walks in on Harry wearing leather pants and pretending to play the air guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Eggsy Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterekat221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekat221B/gifts).



"Hey, Harry, have you seen JB's-”

  
The rest of Eggsy's question dies in his throat as he catches Harry dancing in front of his wardrobe mirror.

  
Still unaware of Eggsy's presence, Harry continues with is routine, swinging his arm around in circles as if he's playing a guitar. His bum looks quite supple wrapped in the leather trousers Eggsy had given him a few years prior as a gag gift. Now, Eggsy's very thankful that he went through with actually giving them to Harry, as his lover looks positively edible.

  
Eventually, Eggsy forces himself to drag his eyes away from Harry’s rear, and catches the blissful look on his face. Here, lost in his own music-fueled world, he looks so carefree in a way that Eggsy rarely sees outside a haze of sex or violence. Slowly but surely, Eggsy watches as the very corners of Harry's mouth crack into a grin. Smiling to himself, Eggsy mentally pats himself on the back.

  
Another arm swing, another head-bang, and Eggsy sees something flash by Harry's head. Springing into action, Eggsy rushes forward and pushes Harry up against the mirror, a startled "Haz!" escaping from his lips.

  
Harry stutters, and shoots a hand up to linger by his earlobe, a panicked look on his face. "Eggsy, darling," he murmurs, pausing to clear his throat. "I didn't hear you come in."

  
"I came lookin' for the squeakin' cheese toy you bought JB a few weeks ago. Saw you enjoying yourself and took advantage of the view," Eggsy explains, smoothing a hand up the button placket of Harry's half-buttoned dress shirt. "You okay, Harry? I thought i saw something fly by your head?"

  
Harry's cheeks instantly heat and he minutely shakes his head. "N-no," he stammers, pausing to suck in a breath. "No projectiles have come anywhere close to my person. I'm afraid I found myself terribly curious as to whether or not my old things still fit."

  
Eggsy leans in to press a kiss to the exposed skin of Harry's chest. "I think it's safe to say that they do," he murmurs, nuzzling into Harry's skin. "Your old things fit, your new things fit, you yourself is fit…” Harry "tsks" at him for that one, but Eggsy can't help the grin that spreads across his face. "Face it, Haz. Everything looks good on you. Even that terrible earring you're hiding from me."

  
Harry freezes up under him, and Eggsy doubles over a bit with laughter. Slowly, he raises his hand to rub at his earlobe again. "You know about that?" he asks, his voice cracking

Eggsy leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back with a cheeky wink. "I know more than you think I do, Haz," he replies, tapping the side of his glasses. "You're not the only spy in this house anymore, remember? Not only do I _see_ , but I _observe_ , too."

Harry is left standing where Eggsy’s pressed him against his mirror, dumbfounded as he watches Eggsy saunter from their bedroom, the afore-mentioned, terrible earring dangling from between his fingers. As he hears Eggsy creak down the stair landing, all Harry can manage is a quiet, hissed, "fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a whole Mamma Mia/Kingsman fusion piece. Would anyone be interested in that? You can come find me on tumblr (my URL is astudyinstrawberrybrownies) if you want to chat about it!


End file.
